


Never Have I Ever

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kahdeksas vuosi, Käännös, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Translation, Tylypahka
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Tylypahkan oppilaat pelaavaat "En ole koskaan" peliä.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644421) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Olisi mukavaa, kun ficcejä käännettäisi enemmän suomeksi. Joten siksi oli pakko kokeilla tätä lajia itse. En ole mikään maailman paras kääntäjä, mutta olen yrittänyt tavoittaa tässä ficin idean vaikka tuolla saattaa muutama kohta töksähtääkin. **Angelina** auttoi paljon, ja iso kiitos hänelle kaikesta ♥

”En ole koskaan…”, Blaise katsoi ympärilleen pirullinen virne kasvoillaan, ”suudellut poikaa.”  
  
Useat ihmiset voihkaisivat. Hermione näytti tympääntyneeltä. ”Oikeasti”, hän sanoi. ”Yrität vain juottaa kaikki tytöt humalaan.” Harry ajatteli, että hän oli oikeassa, sillä Blaise näytti aivan liian tyytyväiseltä. Hermione joi kuitenkin oman shottinsa vastustelematta.  
  
Niin teki myös Draco Malfoy. Mikä ei ollut sinällään omituista, sillä he olivat käyneet läpi jo useamman kierroksen ja Malfoy oli juonut joka kerta. Harry epäili, ettei tämä edes kiinnittänyt huomiota peliin vaan oli paikalla pelkästään ilmaisen tuliviskin vuoksi. Mutta toisaalta, eivätkö he kaikki olleet? Malfoyn posket olivat hyvin punaiset, tämän hiukset olivat omituinen vaalea sotku ja silmissä oli villi katse, mikä kiehtoi Harrya. Ehkä juuri tästä syystä Harry kiinnitti huomiota Malfoyn olemukseen.  
  
” _Draco_ ”, Pansy huokaisi nimen lempeästi. ”Tiedän tasan tarkkaan keitä olet suudellut ja kuinka monta kertaa, missä ja milloin, eikä sillä listalla ole yhtään poikaa, jos sitä voi listaksi sanoa. Joten väitätkö tosissasi, että olet suudellut pojan kanssa?”  
  
Malfoy otti uuden shotin. _Tuosta noin vain_. Hän tuijotti Harrya keskittyneesti ja Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli kiemurrella.  
  
”En vielä”, Malfoy sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli käheä ja hyvin matala. Ehkä siksi kaikki hiljenivät. Tai ehkä he olivat huolissaan, sillä Malfoy todellakin näytti hieman mielenvikaisesta. Tai ehkä vain päättäväiseltä. Kiihkeän päättäväiseltä. Ilme ei sopinut lainkaan Malfoyn kasvoille, sillä sai hänet näyttämään hullunkuriselta.  
  
Ja hän tuli lähemmäs. Kohden Harrya. Nuo omituiset, haaleat silmät ja pinkit posket lähestyivät häntä. Samoin kieli, joka kostutti huulia tavalla, mitä ei Harryn mielestä pitäisi tehdä muiden nähden. Ei tuolla tavalla. Se oli aivan säädytöntä.  
  
”Öh”, Harry sanoi mutta hän ei yrittänyt pakoon. Hän oli kohdannut Voldemortin, hyvänen aika sentään. Hän ei pelännyt Malfoyta, ei tämän tiivistä katsetta, ei tämän täyteläisiä huulia, ei tämän lämmintä hengitystä kasvoillaan….  
  
_Oi_. Harryn olisi pitänyt arvata tämä. Hänen todella olisi pitänyt. He olivat puhuneet poikien pussaamisesta ja hän oli poika ja Malfoy oli… Malfoy oli lämmin painautuessaan vasten hänen huuliaan, kaikkine vaaleine silmäripsineen ja punaisine poskineen ja kostean kielen liukuessa Harryn suuhun. Lämpimänä, märkänä ja hitaasti, kutittaen ja salvaten hengityksen. Ja Harryn sydän unohti miten lyödään, Draco Malfoy suuteli häntä ja maailma pysähtyi.  
  
Maailma kuitenkin pyöri, eikä oikeasti pysähtynyt ja Malfoy vetäytyi kauemmas. Hän konttasi takaisin paikalleen, kasvoillaan ilme, aivan kuin hän olisi juuri päihittänyt Pimeyden lordin, ja otti taas yhden tuliviski shotin. Tuosta noin vain, ilman syytä. Mutta kukaan ei valittanut. Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan.  
  
Sitten. ”Au”, yksi tytöistä älähti, ehkä Hermione sillä tämä lisäsi: ”hillitse itsesi Zabini”, semmoisella määräilevällä äänellä, mikä kertoi että hän oli ärtynyt. Luultavasti oli hänen vuoronsa, sillä Blaise oli tönäissyt häntä. Eikä kukaan töninyt Hermionea ilman seurauksia.  
  
Malfoy tuijotti Harrya edelleen, näyttäen taas _Malfoylta_ , silmät suurina ja pelokkaina. Harryn sydän löi jälleen tasaisesti.  
  
”En ole koskaan”, Hermione sanoi, ”eh, anteeksi Ron, mutta _katso häntä!_ – katsonut pois, kun kaksi poikaa ovat suudelleet.”  
  
Joku voihkaisi taas. Se saattoi olla Blaise.  
  
Harry ajatteli Hermionen sanoja tarkkaan. Hermione oli fiksu ja tämä oli juoni. Aivan varmasti oli.  
  
Ja Harryn täytyi auttaa häntä, eikö vain. Saada pojat katsomaan pois ja juomaan. Pelastaa tytöt ja tehdä Blaisen olo kurjaksi. Sillä tytöt katsoisivat ja pojat eivät. Harry tiesi sen. Hänen pitäisi juoda myös ja niin hän myös teki, koska hän katsoisi pois. Tai itseasiassa sulkisi silmänsä.  
  
Malfoy tuijotti edelleen, hän oli todennäköisesi unohtanut miten räpytellään. Hänen huulensa olivat aivan siinä, ihan Harryn ulottuvilla. Hänen täytyi pelastaa ne. Siis tytöt, ei Malfoyn huulia. Tai molemmat. Hänen oli pakko. Sillä sitä hän teki – pelasti asioita.  
  
Hän pakotti itsensä liikkeelle ja konttasi Malfoyn eteen.  
  
Malfoy istui liikkumatta, ja odotti.


End file.
